WhY ShOuLd BoYs HaVe All ThE FuN ?
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: Well there is no relation b/w the Title and the content of the story..! But still some smarties can find one if they want..:):) And and and with no doubt its PURVI based


**Heeelloo...This fic is only for ansha di..sorry I know mai bohot jada late ho par exams thhe couldn't help sorry:(:( **

**The main plot of the fic has been given by Krutika with some Ananya's tadka**

**Hope that I will satisfy u with this one...**

**As this the first time I am writing on someone's plot so I thought to make it a little different...**

**I hope aap sabko accha lage..**

**...Story...**

**Friendship or Love dono kitne strong feeling haina? And utne hi difficulty se hame yeh dono milte hai...**

**If I talk about myself then maine inmai se sirf friendship ko feel kiya hai...pyar abhi tak tu kissi se hua nhi. Pata nhi mera prince charming kab aaiga*wink*.**

**When ever someone says friendship tu mere dimaag mai sabse pehle aata hai sharing. Be it sharing of stationary, tiffin or anything else...Help! Yeh help na school days mai bohot zaroori hoti hai...I am sure all my fellow buddies going to school would agree that...(Right?)**

**So let's see yeh do dost kaise ek durse ki help karte hai...**

**Ek ek min..aap sabko kahi confusion tu nhi ho raha hai I mean friendship hai tu yeh ek duo story hai..agar issa lag raha hai na tu very bad(no offence to duo fans...)..c'mon guys its gonna be a year since I am on ff itna tu aapko pata hona chahiyeh na ki mai likh rahi hu tu yeh _ pe based hogi...ok I'll fill that blank for u..ANSHA DI/PuRvi..**

**So its based on Purvi and shreya's friendship..**

**Part I**

Early in the morning at around 7'o clock

Shreya entered the bureau and saw the 8th wonder of the world In front of her eyes...(Nhi samjhe! Ab samjhoge)

Shreya- Purviiiiii...

Purvi(scared)- Kya! Chila kyu rahi hai...?

Shreya- teri tablat tu thik haina...I mean Inspector Purvi malhotra jissne aaj tak 9'o clock se pehle bureau mai pair(feet) tak nhi rakha vo aaj saat bhaje bureau kya baat hai! I am proud of u...

Purvi(irritated look)- U r acting as if u have seen the 8th wonder of the world...

Shreya- Yup its not less than that...baat kya hai..?

Purvi- Dekh shreya teri good morning subah chee(6) bhaje ho jaati hai tu mai kya karo maine pehle bhi bola hai na mujhe 8 bhaje se pehle nhi utha jaata...

Shreya- shaadi k baad kya hoga tera kalia..(In filmy tone)

Purvi- Mai shaadi hi nhi karongi...

Shreya(coughing)- Huhuh! Purvi tere liye sona itna imp. Hai ki tu shaadi ki nahi karegi...?

Purvi- Kal tak tha par aaj nhi hai..

Shreya- Matlab?

Purvi pointed towards the file...

Shreya- Ohhh! Tu issleyeh!

Purvi- Vo mai kal ghar lekar gayi phir..

Shreya(completing her)- Phir tera maan nhi kiya tu tu shopping chali gayi and aa kar so gayi phir tujhe sote sote realize hoa ki file complete karni hai issliyeh tu aaj jaldi aai...right?

Purvi- Ha par tujhe kaise pata...

Shreya(angry)- Purvi mai teri best friend ho and mai tujhe tujhse bhi acchi tarah janti ho...

Purvi- wow! In that case tu iss problem ka solution bhi janti hogi...

Shreya- Ha zaroor bathe(sit) mai teri help kar dete ho!

Purvi(pulling her cheeks)- Thank u sooo much shree...love u...

Shreya- Agar phir mujhe shree bula na tu baat nhi kar rahi tujhse..samjhi..

Purvi(holding her ears)- Sorry!

Soon they both finished the work at a happy note...

**Part II**

**Friendship! Haha! Fights..u all know I love fighting..and yeh friendship wali fight na I just love them...ab dekhte hai purvi aur shreya kaise ek dusre se ladti hai**

Shreya- Purvi maine kaha na pehle maine tujhse dosti ki thi..

Purvi- No ways pehle mai tujhse dosti ki thi...yaad hai tera bureau mai first day jab pankaj ne tere sath prank kiya tha...

**Flashback...**

Shreya- Inspector shreya reporting sir!

Acp- Welcome shreya

Shreya- Thank u sir...:):)

In the meantime when acp sir was introducing her to everyone, purvi entered...(At 9:10..hahah!)

Acp- Yeh hai..inspector Purvi hamari team ki shaan and jaan...:):):) (very true na guys?)

Purvi and shreya had a handshake...

Soon a case was reported...

Shreya(while pointing at pankaj)- Nikhil yeh kaun hai..he is too funny..

Nik- Yeh tu...pan..(Pankaj cut him)

Pankaj(angry young man)- Excuse me this is the way u greet ur senior...

Shreya(confused+shocked)- Senior..!

Pankaj- Ha tumhe koi doubt hai...and mai tumhe funny lagta ho..?

Shreya(scared)- I am really sorry sir...(Here nik and purvi are controlling there laugh)

Pankaj- No...no Mai tu tumhe funny lagta ho na...

Shreya- No sir...sorry..

Pankaj(laughing)- Sahi lagta hai...hhaha! Sakal dekho apni...heheh!

Nik and purvi too joined him...

Here shreya felt bad and she left from there...

Purvi- Pankaj bura lag gaya na usse..

Pankaj- areey par mai tu mazak kar raha tha..

Nik- Pata hai..haha! Kya acting karta hai yaar...

Purvi(anger)- Stop it! Uss bura laga hai aur tum dono has rahe ho...

Pankaj- ha toh tu bhi tu hass rahi thi...

Purvi(covering up)- Ha..to..h..mai aai..se hi..

And she went to shreya...

Purvi- Shreya arrey vo tu bus mazak kar raha tha...

Shreya(teary)- Lekin maine tu socha ki..vo sacchi...

Purvi(wipping her tears)- Awww..how cute! Relax vo aaisa hi hai...prankster kahi ka..aur tum ro kyu rhi ho..?

Shreya- vo isse pehle kissine mujhse aaise baat nhi ki...na issleyeh...

Purvi- Vo chodo friends?

Shreya- Ya ofcourse..

Purvi- Ab hum friends hai tu ek jadoo ki jhappi tu banti hai na...

And they both hugged each other...

**...Flashback end...**

Shreya- Ha tu thik hai...lekin hamari friendship ki vajah mai thi..

Purvi- Mai thi..

Shreya- Oye! Rehnede mai thi..

Nik- Girlsssss! Chup

Purvi and shreya stared at nikhil..

Purvi- What?

Nik- kyu lad rahe ho tum dono ki aawaz bahar tak aa rahi hai..

Purvi and shreya together - isski wajhse

Purvi- maine isse pehle dosti ki...aur yeh keh rahi isne pehle ki..huh!

Shreya- Maine kaha na maine ki...

Nik(irritatedly)- Ruko mere paas proof hai kisne pehle dosti ki..

Purvi and shreya looking at each other- Proofff?

Nik(in his mind)- Keh tu diya proof hai...par ab proof laao kahase..idea pankaj..

Shreya- do proof..

Nik- Vo pro..of..mere paas nhi pankaj k paas hai..

Pankaj(while entering)- Kya hai mere pass?

Purvi- Meri aur shreya ki dosti ka proof...

Pankaj(wierd look)- nhi mere paas...(then he saw nik pleading him...while doing the fighting action...pankaj understood that nik lied to stop their fighting) hai..but abhi nhi ghar par hai..

Shreya(giving evil smile to purvi)- Purvi suna proof ghar par hai..

Purvi(smirking)- Ha! Chalo pankaj k ghar chalte hai...

Pankaj(shouting)- Nhiiiii...

Purvi- kya hua koi problem hai...mai acp sir ko bulao..

Nik(scared)- purvi tu toh mere bestie hai na issmai acp sir ko kyu bula rahi hai...

Shreya- Toh jaldi proof du varna mai acp sir abhijit sir aur daya sir teeno ko bula lungi

Pankaj- vo...mere ghar..ki chabbi kho gayi tu hum ghar k andar nhi ja sakte...

Purvi- 1 minute..

(She went to pankaj's desk opened his 3rd drawer and took out the keys..)

Purvi- Yeh rahi tumhari chabbi ab chalo...

Pankaj(shocked)- P..urvi ..tum...he kaise pata ki meri keys vaha par hoti hai..

Purvi(with attitude)- Mera naam purvi hai...and mujhe sab pata hai... U have any problem...

Pankaj refused by nodding his head in no...

Shreya- Chalo chalte hai..!(She walked towards the door)

Nik(immediately)- Shreya tujhe Daya sir bula rahe hai jaldi ja...

Shreya(paniked)-Kya? Sir mujhe bula rahe hai...(While sitting her dress) purvi tu ja mujhe sir bula rahe hai...

Purvi- Arrey shreya! Vo mazak kar raha hai...kya tu bhi?

Shreya(while glaring nik)- kya problem hai yaar kyu chidate rehte ho!

Purvi- Fun! K liye bada maza aata hai! Ab hum daya sir ko tu nhi chida sakte issleyeh...Kyu nikhil?

Nik- Ha!

Shreya(irritated)- Ab hum chale...

Pankaj- vo..rehne dete hai na..late ho gaya hai...

Purvi(smiling)- c'mon pankaj chalo na sir kuch nhi kahenge shreya hai na chal...

**And Nik, Pankaj and Purvi went...**

Shreya(open mouth)- Oh! Hey! Wait mai ho mai kya karungi..?

**At Pankaj's house...**

Nik(whispering to Pankaj)- kuch soch kya kare!?

Pankaj-tune bola tha na ab tu hi kuch soch..

Purvi- Pankaj proof do!

Pankaj- Vo proof shayad andar hoga mai lekar aata ho...

Nik- Shayad nhi andar hi chal pankaj lekar aate hai..

Pankaj(confused)- Andar kaha?

Nik- tu chal toh!..

**Inside a room...**

**Nik opened the window and started climbing down...**

Pankaj- Proof neeche hai kya?

Nik- Oye! Proof chod bhaag yaha se jisse pehle Lady Dabaang(purvi) and lady daya(shreya) aa jai..

Pankaj- Ha chal...

But but! Some how pankaj got stuck..

Meanwhile Purvi and Shreya entered..

Purvi- Arrey! Pankaj kaha jaa rahe ho...

Shreya(evily smiling)- Lagta hai purvi proof nahi mila..

Pankaj- Vo pro..of..vo..

Purvi and shreya started laughing!

Purvi- Hahaa! Nikhil pankaj tum dono kitne funny ho..

Nik- Funny! Tum has kyu rahi ho?

Shreya-kyuki hum dono ko pata hai ki tum dono k paas koi proof nahi hai..haha!

Purvi-Exactly hume pata tha...kyuki hum dono ki friendship ka proof sirf hum dono k paas hai..

**And they shared a side hug...**

Pankaj- Tum dono ek dum perfect ho ek dusre k liye..nautanki..itni mehnat karva di...

Purvi(giving side hug to nik and pankaj)- Par jo bhi ho u both r soo cute...hamari ladai solve karvane k liye itna sab kuch kiya...

Shreya- Vaise humari friendship meri vajh se hui..

Purvi- Nhi meri

Shreya-Meri..

**After few seconds...All four laughed...haha!**

**..**

**Part III**

**Sacrifice is a part of life. It's supposed to be. It's not something to regret. It's something to aspire to...**

**And when this sacrifice is for ur friends it becomes all the more special...**

**One day...**

Dr- Ek ki jaan abhi bhi katre mai hai..

Acp- Kiski doctor?

Dr- shreya ji...

Daya- Kya! Doctor aap yeh kya keh rahe hai..plz shreya ko baccha legiyeh...

Dr- Jee hum koshish kar rahe hai...aur vo dusri ki halat abhi stable hai

Nurse(came running out)- Doctor! Patient ko jald hi blood hi zaroorat hai

Dr- Thik hai blood grp chk karvao aur blood bank mai chk karo...

Daya- Doctor shreya ka blood grp AB- hai!

Doctor- Kya kaha aapne AB- yeh tu bohot rare blood grp hai..and I don't think yeh hamare blood bank hoga

Daya(holding his caller)-Kya matlab nhi hai kaise hospital hai aapka...

Acp- Daya chodo unhe..kya kar rahe ho

**Meanwhile in Purvi's ICU room...**

**She opened her eyes...**

**And the first thing she said was Shreyaaa...**

Nurse- Ma'am plz aap aaram kijiyeh

Purvi- Vo shreya meri dost kaisi hai...?

Nurse- Critical hai unhe turant AB- blood ki zaroorat hai..

Purvi- Mai dungi

Nurse(shocked)- Aap nhi nhi aap abhi abhi maut k muh mai se bahar aai hai aap khoon nhi de sakti...

Purvi- Mai zaroor dungi..aaj jab shreya ko meri zaroorat mai tu mai aaise pehche nhi haat sakti...sirf mai hi ab shreya ki jaan bacha sakti ho...mera kya hai na mera koi parivaar hai aur na hi koi chahane wala...meri jaan se zada keemti shreya ki jaan hai...

**After sometime...**

Doctor- acp saab humne purvi ko bohot roka ki vo khoon na de par vo nhi mani...body mai kam khoon ki vajah se vo coma mai chaligayi hai...

Acp- Uss kab tak hosh aaiga?

Dr- kuch keh nahi sakte..vaise Acp sir baat mani padegi maine aaisa bohot kam dekha hai ki koi iss tarh kissi ki jaan bacha ne k liye apne jaan dau par lagade..

Daya- yeh kaam hamari purvi k elava koi nhi kar sakta kyu acp sir?

Acp- Bilkul aaj ek baar phir I am proud of Purvi...

**Part IV**

**Gussa yeh ek aaisa emotion hai jo jitni jaldi aata hai utni jaldi hi chala jata hai...do u all agree? Well, some of u would not agree to it...but trust me gusse ko jitna pyar se tackle karo vo utna hi jaldi melt ho jata hai...I have experienced it so mujhe pata hai..but its fun kissi ko manna then vo nhi mane phir uske liye aur kuch interesting sa karna...**

**Enough of my blah blah! Back on track...**

**After 3 months..**

Purvi- Dekh shreya I am sorry!:(:(

Shreya- nhi chahiyeh teri sorry mujhe..ja yaha se...

Purvi- Maine jaan bukhkar todhi na kiya

Shreya- Tu kabhi kaha kuch karti sab kuch tu apne aap ho jata hai badi aai heroine baanne...

Purvi- Tu mujhe maaf nhi karegi?

Shreya- Nhi bilkul nhi..kyu dali tune apni jaan khatre mai agar kuch ho jata tu...?

Purvi(teary)- Tu kya mai tujhe marne deti..bol..

Shreya- Tune ek baar bhi socha Tere papa par kya betti..

Purvi(fake laugh)- Bohot khush hote vo..unke saath roz rehkar thoda thoda marne se tu accha hai na mai ek baar mai hi mar jao...

Shreya- Shut up ek baar bhi tune marne ki baat kari tu accha nahi hoga...

Purvi- Relax yaar mere marne ya zinda rahne se kissi ko koi farak nahi padhta..(I almost killed myself for writing this line...aaise kaise fark nhi padhta kissi aur ka tu nhi pata par mujhe sabse zada fark padhta hai...)

Nik- Kya kaha tune kissi ko farak nhi padhta? Thik hai agar tujhe aaisa lagta hai tu kyu kadhi hai yaha..chali ja yaha se yaha tu tera koi nahi hai na...!

Purvi- Mera vo matlab nhi tha...!

Pankaj- Tu kya matlab tha...dekhli teri dosti tu yeh sochti hai..? Maine tu socha tha ki tu meri bestie hai par nhi I was wrong..mai tu tera kuch lagta hi nhi ho...

Shreya- Exactly and yeh baat tu acche se sun le hame koi farak nhi padha ja yaha se aur apni shakal bhi mat dekhna...

Purvi- Guysss relax kya ho gaya hai tum sabko...aaisa wierd kyu behave kar rahe ho..aaj se pehle tu aaisa kabhi nhi kiya tum logo ne..

Nik- ha tu aaj se pehle tujhe maut k itna karib bhi tu nhi dekha tha...

Purvi- Ok baba I am sorry aaj k baad aaisa nhi bolungi..

Pankaj- Aur ham tujhe bolne bhi nhi denge...

Shreya- Aur aagar bola tu mai teri kabhi file complete karane mai help nhi karungi...

Purvi gave a puppy look...

**Shreya went and hug her...**

Nik- Hum bhi hai...

Pankaj- mai bhi...

**And they all hugged each other...**

Abhi- Huh! Huh! Thoda kaam karle..

All- Sir!

Acp- ek minute...pankaj idar aao..

Pankaj gave maar gaya look to trio...

Pankaj- Siirrr..vo hum sab..

Acp sir- Hotel sunshine mai ek table book karvao aaj hum sab dinner k liye jaainge...

Pankaj- Heheh! Sir kyu mazak kar rahe hai...Sir mai apni file complete karta ho..

**All including acp sir started laughing...**

Pankaj- what? (Looking to acp sir)- Matlab sacchi ..hum sab dinner...yehhh!

Purvi- Shreya..vo..

Shreya- Kam khatam karle...

Daya- Kya hua...?

Nik- arrey sir shopping aur kya...

**All smiled...**

**A/N- Did u all also smile? I hope u did...well finally complete ho gaya...**

**As usual mujhe pata nhi kaise tha...**

**It is somewhat my comeback...ab yeh with a bang tha ya nhi vo tu aap log hi bataingi...**

**Ab sab kuch mai hi thodi na karungi thodi mehnat aap bhi karo..in short review karo...**

**Ek minute kya yeh aap sabko order laga? **

**C'mon take a chill-pill order nahi tha...**

**Enjoy summer is back..:):)**

**Love u all**

**-Ananya**


End file.
